little trickster
by Haphazardlywriting
Summary: Harry is the son of Loki Odinson and Lily Evans. After the attack on all Hollows Eve when the family is attacked by Lord Voldemort and Lily is killed Loki is sent back to Asgard to recover from his battle with the Dark Lord. During this time Harry is taken to the Dursleys on the command of Dumbledore. Two years later Loki finds his son, for him it's only been a handful of weeks whi
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Harry is the son of Loki Odinson and Lily Evans. After the attack on all Hollows Eve when the family is attacked by Lord Voldemort and Lily is killed Loki is sent back to Asgard to recover from his battle with the Dark Lord. During this time Harry is taken to the Dursleys on the command of Dumbledore. Two years later Loki finds his son, for him it's only been a handful of weeks while he was recovering. As far as Loki knows both his son and wife made it out of the cottage and are safe and sound.

* * *

After having observed the house for sometime Loki was sure his family was here, the only problem he was having was wondering why his wife would be with her sister. As far as he knew they weren't talking. Regardless the Trickster made his way towards the living place of Petunia Dursley. Making it to the end of the walk up he paused having felt the powerful wards, raising his hands to do a diagnostic on them he found they were tied to his sons' magical core. Something didn't sit right even more at this point, while taking them down he wondered why Lily would tie such wards to their offspring's core. Putting the thought out of his mind for the moment he finished his task and continued up to the front door. Planning on surprising his family he simply walked in the house. Making it into the parlor he observed the occupants of the room and became even more confused. Only Lily's sister and her family were in the room.

Sweeping the room with his steely silver eyes the tall dark haired man noticed only petunia and Vernon along with their son. Simply shrugging and thinking his family was upstairs he pasted on a small lopsided grin and called out to his sister-in-law.

"Hello Tunie" Spoke the Asgardian while swerving his head around looking for any sign of Harold and Lily.

The horse like woman in question snapped her head up so fast you could hear her neck creak. Upon seeing the tall slim man in the door way her pallor became increasingly and alarmingly pale.

Vernon also saw the man and thundered out "WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?! AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?!"

Worried a bit at Petunias reaction to him Loki disregarded Vernon completely and continued to simply stare at her. After a moment she finally seemed to find words.

"No, No you're not real. You can't be here!" she whispered while shaking horrendously.

Loki increasingly worried at the reply cocked an eyebrow at her and states in a bored drawl "Oh Tunie you'll find I'm very real."

"B-but how?! No you're dead! YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" she shouted

Loki taking in her words froze with his small smile still in place. Slowly, oh so slowly Loki put the pieces together. Why he can't seem to find his wife or even feel her around or through their marriage bond. At first he just brushed it off as part of the wards but now it makes sense. His wife, his Lily flower is gone. Along with this realization comes a cold not unlike the ice from his birth planet. Before he could succumb to the cold he remembered his son Harold was still here somewhere. Pushing the grief to the back of his mind for the moment, he was just enough aware of his surroundings to hear what Vernon said next.

" Oh, are you the freaks father then? Thought you were dead with your no good wife. Well whatever take it. Get the little freak and take him with you and get out! We don't want your freakishness here!"

Petunia upon hearing the first question rapidly started waving her arms around trying to get her oaf of a husband to stop before he really put his foot in it. Alas it was all in vain. Loki upon registering the whales comments stiffened and swept his cold silver eyes to the man. Bringing his hand up intending to cause the lout harm started to will a cutting curse into being before a small voice stops him short.

"Aunt Pe'unia?" came the small barely heard voice from behind him.

Petunia paled farther also hearing the voice and glances at the hallway behind the enraged father. Loki moving very slowly lowers his hand and turns expecting to see his son for the first time in weeks, only to find an empty hallway with only the cupboard under the stairs. Furrowing his brow in confusion Loki searches with his eyes up the stair case and still encounters nothing, it isn't until he's sweeping his eyes back down that he notices the small fingers poking out underneath the cupboard door. Understanding dawns on him very quickly and with godlike speed does he eat up the distance between the parlor and the cupboard door. Upon reaching it he notices several dead locks and with a venomous snarl does he wretch the door open.

Sitting in the small space is and underfed and very under average size boy about three with pitch black hair and emerald green eyes gazing up at him. He must have looked something fierce for the young boy flinched back onto the cot and hugged his bony knees to himself.

Seeing his son flinch back from him broke the God out of his enraged state, he composed himself and crouched down to Harold's level with a small kindly smile. It must have been an improvement because Harold wasn't looking quite so fearful. Widening the smile a little bit Loki began to reach towards his son only for the boy to jerk rather harshly away from the proffered limb. At a very unhurried pace Loki pulled his hand back from the cowering child.

Instead of touching his son he decided to converse a bit with the boy and see if he remembered him.

"Hello Harold" Loki tired with a slightly strained smile.

Harold cocked his head to the right much like his mother used to do when confused. The Asgardian had to hide the flash of pain on his face.

"Who's Harold?" questioned the small boy barely above a croak. Immediately his eyes widened like he realized he had done something wrong and curled in on himself even more.

Rage once more flared throughout the Asgardian only to quickly be doused when he took in the state of his son. Soothing the rage with a promise for retribution at a later date he softly replied.

"That's your name Harold Jamison Potter."

Harold's eyes lit up upon hearing that.

"Really?"

Loki smiled a bit sadly. "Really." He confirmed with a slight nod.

"Wow! That's so cool. I've never had a name before." Said the boy innocently. He smiled brightly and started to lowly test his name out to himself.

After hearing that Loki started a bit.

I'm gonna kill these mortals for what they've done to my son

"Who are you?"

Loki snapped back to Harold and frowned a bit at his son not remembering him though he supposed it is to be expected. With a lopsided grin he began in a gentle tone. "My name is Loki Odinson, however you can call me dad. I'm your father."

Harold stared dumbfounded for so long Loki thought he might have broken him before all of a sudden his arms were full of the small boy who was softly sobbing into his neck. Taken aback by the movement the God at first didn't return the hug but slowly he wrapped his son in his arms for the first time in a long time. While embracing Harold tightly he finally heard the mumbling.

"I always hoped you'd come. I never wanted to be alone, I just knew you would come for me."


	2. Chapter 2

_"I always knew you'd come. I never wanted to be alone. I just knew you would come for me."_

Loke sat there holding the small body in his arms as fiercely as he could without harming him. It was during this time that the thought that his son was much smaller than he expected for being almost three and a half.

As he shifted slightly to rub his larger hands along his little Harolds back his offspring seemed to flinch and oh so slightly hiss as Loki's fingers brushed down his spine.

Narrowing his eyes even more as even more thoughts raced through his mind on why his son was shoved in a cupboard under the stairs, why he seemed so small and why he was flinching as light touches across his back. Not liking the implications his mind was coming up with the Asgardian pulled back ever so slightly so as to confront his little on, however upon looking into eyes so toxically green (and so not unlike his own) only to see pain and sadness halted the words on his tongue so fast they almost chipped a tooth.

Not quite knowing how to speak to his son after so long (as the last time he **had** seen him his little one could only just call him papa) he simply settled for a reassuring smile and a small caress on the head.

Looking up through long lashes as black as a raven's wing into eyes as similar as his own, young Harry was feeling a bit overwhelmed and had no idea what to do.

The throwing himself at the man who claimed to be his father was not something he had intended however it had just seemed so right at the time. It was only after he had been in the man's arms did he realize his mistake however his scent had seemed so familiar and so right that he couldn't hope to feel any kind or regret now.

Thinking back on how Loki – no his dad- had said he was his son and that meant he had family and maybe. Just maybe his wishing had been granted and he could leave this place.

"umm Da-uh- Loki? Erm. Sir? What should I call you?"

An odd look seemed to flash across his dad's face, kind of like when Dudley would throw his toys at harry just to make him cry.

"You can call me anything you like I would prefer you call me dad but I understand if you don't feel comfortable with that yet."

Harry smiled and the only thing it could be compared to would be a supernova.

"I'd like that. Dad"

Loki grinned just a small amount in return to the form of address.

Slightly less nervous it seems from that small interaction Harry asked his most important question.

"Now that you've found me are you takin' me away?" Was the whispered question.

Loki didn't even need to see it shining in his eyes the question was so full of hope and longing it was yet another blow to the gut.

"absolutely. As if anyone could stop me from taking my little trickster home now."

A loud and booming "Good riddance" from behind them brought attention to the fact that small family was not as alone as they both thought they were.

Both sets on toxic green eyes snapped up to look and the overly large form of Vernon Dursley standing in the hallway with Petunia at his back peeking around his rather large girth to spy upon the happenings in his house.

Being reminded of said humans brought the God back to the wayward thoughts of what kind of treatment his son must have endured thanks to these _**people**_.

And now looking at his little one he could see oven more signs of neglect and abuse, there was material practically draped over his small thin birdlike shoulders and light bruising along his right cheek.

Seeing this brought the god into an absolute rage and the temperature in the house plunged to dangerously cold levels.

Both adults at the end of the hall shrunk back at the obvious display of magic and started to tremble ever so slightly from the loss of heat in the vicinity.

Without moving his gaze from the mortals in front of him the Asgardian made to stand up to exact righteous fury made justice upon them.

" _And what exactly have you done to my son for him to be in the condition he's currently residing"_ Loki hissed though his teeth.

It wasn't until he was halfway standing from his kneeling position that he felt the tiny hand on his clothes pulling to get his attention once more. Looking to his offspring he had to quickly rearrange his face so none of his cold fury was directed at Harold.

"Please don't"

Stumped beyond any reason Loki quarried "And what am I not doing?"

"Please don't hurt them. I don't care anymore. Can't we just go?" Pleaded Harry

Loki simply stared at his son for several long moments and sighing. Grumbling under his breath about how much like his mother he was for pleading for these types of things he assented to Harry with a nod and small smile. "Yes. Let us leave and go home."

The beaming smile was worth the postponing of vengeance. For Loki knew he would come back later when he was alone to deal with these maggots when his little one wasn't around.

Taking Harolds small delicate hand in his much larger one they both moved to the front door intent on leaving.


End file.
